


Distracting

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [95]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted on <i>Free for All</i> day:  The Avengers, Tony/Bruce, sex in the lab</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting

Bruce was trying to ignore Tony while he read through the results of the last of his latest experiments comparing and contrasting how the change in variables changed the results. Unfortunately Tony was making it hard to ignore him, he was wrestling with machinery, hot and sweaty and had shed his layers of shirts until he was only clad in a black tank top. Finally Bruce gave up and sat the reports aside in favour of watching Tony. 

It wasn't long before watching wasn't enough for Bruce and he walked up behind Tony and wrapped his arms around his lover. 

"Not that I mind, but what brought this on?" Tony asked turning in Bruce's embrace.

"Um, you were distracting me," Bruce stated as he leaned in to kiss Tony.

"Oh really?"

"Yes," Bruce answered running his hands under the tank top and pushing it over Tony's head. Dropping it on the floor, he nipped at the hollow of Tony's neck, ran a thumb over a nipple while her tugged open Tony's belt and undid the zipper.  
"Jesus Bruce."

"JARVIS. Lock down the lab," Bruce said as he dipped his hand into Tony's pants and smiled at the groan he heard.


End file.
